onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates }} Prometheus is a sun homie that Big Mom summons from her right hand. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Prometheus is a large sun, though is of course much smaller than an actual sun. It has several sunrays surrounding it. Its eyes and nose are very close together, and are small compared to its large mouth. It has blushy, rosy cheeks and is usually seen with a toothy smile. When it uses its power, its appearance changes, and it resembles a fireball while its facial features remain, though it can take on a more sinister appearance. When it was initially described by Pound, it had a more fiery appearance and was surrounded by fireballs rather than sunrays. Its facial features consisted of only slanted, pupilless eyes and a mouth. Gallery Personality Prometheus is very loyal to Big Mom and will come to her when she summons it. It also cares about the safety of the citizens in Totto Land and may even question Big Mom and beg her to cease if it sees her tantrums are causing harm to others, but due to being a homie it can never physically go against Big Mom due to fearing her powerful soul as all homies do. Abilities and Powers In conjunction with Zeus, Big Mom can use Prometheus to change the weather and create massive storms. It can fly and create a large explosion when thrown against an object, by which it will not be hurt, as well as breath fire. As a Homie that was imbued with Big Mom's own soul, it is also highly resistant to the powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. However, it can somehow be injured as though it was made of flesh. Techniques * : Charlotte Linlin grabs Prometheus and throws it down, causing a large fiery explosion. It was first used during her rampage in Sweet City, but was only named when used against the Sanji Retrieval Team. History Past When Urouge invaded Totto Land and defeated Snack, Charlotte Linlin had Zeus and Prometheus create a large thunderstorm as Cracker sailed in to defeat Urouge. Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc Prometheus danced with Big Mom and many other homies as she asked for a status report on the preparations for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding. During her rampage in Sweet City, Big Mom grabbed Prometheus and threw it onto the ground. Reappearing in the sky, the sun tried to tell Big Mom to stop, but she did not listen. When Monkey D. Luffy invaded Whole Cake Island and defeated Cracker, Prometheus and Zeus created a massive storm while Big Mom's army marched to attack Luffy. Later, Big Mom broke into the Room of Treasure to deal with an intruder, Brook. She summoned Prometheus and Zeus to battle, and the three of them easily overwhelmed Brook. Big Mom eventually captured Brook, and Prometheus bandaged a wound that it received from the Straw Hat member, in shock that it had been injured for the first time. Soon afterwards, Big Mom and her homies went to sleep, but Big Mom spotted a fly and swatted it. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon woke up and attacked the spot where Big Mom swatted the fly before going back to sleep. Later, however, Nami entered the room, and Big Mom threw Prometheus at her, causing a fiery explosion. Major Battles *Prometheus, Zeus, and Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum *Prometheus, Zeus, and Big Mom vs. Brook Trivia *Prometheus shares its name with a Greek titan who brought fire to mankind. References Site Navigation it:Prometheus ru:Прометей Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists